poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Puss and Donkey's story: Boots Motel
This is the scene where Donkey and Puss tells the story in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Scared Shrekless. Cody Fairbrother: So. Any story you like to tell us? Puss in Boots: I do have a terrifying tale to tell. Donkey: It was a dark and stormy night. and Puss were in a stormy night Puss in Boots: What the? Donkey: narrating And we needed to find us some shelter. points at something then we see them going into a giant shoe and the title appears "Boots Motel" Puss in Boots: This is my turn to tell the story. Donkey: Hey, hey, shh. door opens to reveal a inn keeper Donkey: (narrating) The kindly inn keeper was warm and friendly. She made me feel all bubby inside. Donkey: My trusty sidekick here would love to freshen up. Puss in Boots: Sidekick? Donkey: And I would love some waffles. Puss in Boots: But we are equals. Donkey: Oh man. Of course we are. at the camera The noble Donkey reassures his clearly inferior sidekick. Puss in Boots: I'm getting a little tired of this.. Donkey: (narrating) But before Puss can finish his thought, he decided to take a well deserved tongue bath. is in a shower, wearing a shower cap Puss in Boots: sputters What the? Well. As long as I am here. is about to start his toung bath when... Donkey: But, right then, danger came from behind. inn keeper pulls out a knife and scary music plays Donkey: Ree-ree-ree-ree~ gets stabbed and his fur goes down the drain Donkey: Duh-dum, dum-dum~ in the castle Donkey: Duh-dum, duh-dum~ And Puss was never seen again. Ha-ha! The end. Puss in Boots: No. That's not how the story goes. I was aware of the approaching danger. to the story Puss in Boots: And went out his sword for my steel! knock down the door pinning the inn keeper down Donkey: Don't worry, little buddy. I'm here to save you! Puss in Boots: Oh, you're killing me. see Prince Charming holding a wand Donkey: (narrating) gasps It was Prince Charming! He was packing heat and he wanted revenge! Prince Charming (Shrek): I want revenge! Donkey: He said. But before anyone can do anything, ka-blam! blasts Puss to dust Donkey: It was awful. It was terrible. It was really, really scary. Puss in Boots: What? No! Go back! to the point before Puss got blasted Puss in Boots: Although the Charming was fast, I was swift enough to repel the attack and leap to safety. Donkey: Which is exactly what he wanted you to do. sees that he has landed on an X and mutters Donkey: narrating Charming laughed just like a crazed maniac. Prince Charming (Shrek): Ha, ha-ha-ha, ha. pulled the lever and Puss falls into a hole of a Charming head from a carnival game. Puss shows up in front of it Puss in Boots: N-n-n-n-n-no, I'm sorry. But I would never let that happen to me. Instead, I-I-I woke up. wakes up in his bedroom Puss in Boots: Yeah. That's right. It was all a dream. answer the door Donkey: You mean a nightmare? You know you're on the ceiling, right? fall from the celing Puss in Boots: I will get you for this. lights turn off Donkey: Oh. And then the lights went out. It was horrrible and sad how Puss pleaded for mercy. Puss in Boots: Mercy? Please. Donkey: Said Puss with his last dying breath. lights turn on to reveal Donkey in a shower, wearing a shower cap Puss in Boots: (narrating) But when the lights came back on, it was the donkey who was taking a shower! Donkey: Oh my goodness! How would I do that? Puss in Boots: (narrating) Ha-ha! And right behind you, there was danger! Donkey: Oh man. pulls the curtain and saw a giant waffle Puss in Boots: (narrating) You were paralysed. Donkey: like a woman Puss in Boots: (narrating) It was a donkey eating waffle. It was packing heat and it wanted revenge! Waffle Monster: I want revenge! runs Puss in Boots: (narrating) The Donkey ran. But how far can you run when you're on a plate, covered in butter, wearing a pink tutu? pink tutu appears on Donkey Donkey: No! Puss in Boots: (narrating) And a sombrero! sombrero appears on Donkey's head Donkey: Oh! Puss in Boots: (narrating) And a coconut brassiere! coconut brassiere appears on Donkey's neck Donkey: Agh! Puss in Boots: (narrating) And about to be eaten, alive! Donkey: No! Please! Please, I'll switch to pancakes! screams waffle man lifts the plate and Donkey is eaten alive. Puss shows up Puss in Boots: And the donkey was never seen again! evily pops out of the mouth of the monster Donkey: But what Puss didn't know is that right behind him was the one thing he feared more then anything else. Puss in Boots: No, you wouldn't. Donkey: I would! Puss in Boots: You didn't! Donkey: I did! Puss in Boots: No! Anything but that! NOOO! gets sprayed by Pinocchio with a water bottle. Puss screeches and runs out of the castle very fast Donkey: The end! Pinocchio a dollar Shrek: I'm pretty sure that's cheating. Donkey: Pfft. It worked, didn't it? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts